Girls, Corrupted
by EkansNaginiBloodsnake
Summary: A story of three girls at Hogwarts. A story of boys, friends, secrets, and magic. Rated T for language and themes. Rights go to JKR.
1. Chapter 1

Girls, Corrupted- Chapter 1

Neve Patterson was seated at the Ravenclaw table on a bright, sunny June morning. Her eccentric light blue hair stuck up on her head, perfectly contrasting to her deep blue eyes. She had a round, pink face and a long nose, and was of average attractiveness. As she buttered a slice of toast for breakfast, she saw her Slytherin friend, Kyra Spence, join her at the Ravenclaw table.

The other were shocked at the sudden thud of Kyra practically leaping on to the bench. Many heads turned, and she glared back at them all.

"You got a problem, nerds?" Kyra said, glowering menacingly. They immediately went quiet and looked away.

"We prefer the term 'genius', thank you very much." Neve said, taking a bite of her crunchy toast.

"Yes, especially you, Neve. I swear you're the smartest person in this house. Always so clever and witty and logical…" Kyra said, pretending to gaze dreamily.

"You only say that so I'll do your transfiguration homework," grinned Neve, and gulped down some hot green tea.

"I am offended!" Kyra said in mock shock.

After a couple of drinks and a nice chat before morning potions, Abbi Clove came striding over to the table, her Gryffindor scarf was bobbing up and down and her blonde hair was fixed in place with multiple clips.

Neve sipped her tea and offered Abbi a jam doughnut, she refused curtly and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Guys, who has done their potions homework? I need help, quickly, Professor Thomas might murder me if I don't." She said quickly, taking a seat opposite Neve and Kyra.

Neve sighed and pulled her homework out of her satchel for Abbi to copy. She took it gratefully.

"Hey, even I did my homework." said Kyra proudly.

"No, you took mine and I had to redo it," said Neve, shaking her head but smiling.

"Yeah, same thing," shrugged Kyra, "At least I was prepared."

Neve looked at her watch and said, "Come on, we don't want to be late."

The three stood up. While Abbi threw down the words on paper, as fast as she could, she bit her lip in concentration. Kyra pressed down her hair, flattening the ends. Her ebony-black hair had recently been chopped off. The short style flattered her pale pixie face, and made her silver eyes glimmer. She looked beautiful, but any boy would know that if they flirted with her, she would give them a harsh slap to the face... unless they were really cute - then she would only slap them lightly.

The three girls made their way to potions together, which had become considerably harder since the start of 6th year. However, they knew what they were signing up for when they applied for NEWT potions.

The attractive Professor Thomas sauntered out of the potions dungeon, indicating for the class to enter. As the three girls took their place around a circular table, Abbi said with an excited squeal, "Do you think he was looking at my arse? I think he was looking at my arse!"

"Oh my god, you're so lucky! He barely even notices me," complained Kyra.

"Don't be stupid, Ky, you're hot." Abbi reassured her. Neve sighed, not at all understanding what the girls saw in the 30-year-old Professor with the stubbly beard.

"Come on, Neve, you can't deny how sexy he is." Abbi said, looking him up and down.

"Yeah, you're right, I can't," Neve said.

"Really?" gasped the girls. Neve had always been blind to his beauty, no matter how many times Abbi and Kyra had pointed out each of his 'perfect' details.

"No," Neve deadpanned. Abbi sighed and shook her head, admiring the Professor from afar.

"You have absolutely no sense with men." Kyra said.

"Yeah I do. I like boys with black hair, green eyes, a cute smile, nice teeth, really intelligent -" Neve started dreamily, but was cut off by Kyra saying, "You can go on about Albus Potter all you like, but you can't change us. We like older men."

"I was not talking about Al!" blushed Neve.

"Bitch please, you never stop talking about him," said Abbi.

"You mean like you two never stop talking about your beloved Professor Thomas?" she said slyly.

"Touché," said Kyra.

Just then, Professor Thomas' gruff voice came from the front of the dungeon. "Right, class. Today we are going to be brewing the draught of living death - page 461 in your books. I'll just let you get on with it - go to the store cupboard if you need anything." He then sat down and put on a pair of glasses, pulling out a book.

Kyra and Abbi stood ogling him for a moment, then opened up their books.

Neve opened her wolfskin diary, where all of her secrets lied, even the ones that Kyra and Abbi were oblivious to. She scribbled the date on the next clean page, however Kyra came bounding over, carrying an ancient cauldron, as she'd smashed her own in fury, and knocked the quill out of Neve's long fingers, and the writing became a black smear.

"Ky! Look what you've done!" Exclaimed Neve, tears formed in her beautiful eyes.

"Neve, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I'm sorry, really. What is that, anyway?"

Kyra placed the cauldron on the stone floor and wiped the excess ink off of the oak desk, while Neve shut the diary, turned the key, so that no one found what was going on inside her head. She stormed out of the room, the air was ice cold in the large room, but outside the fiery lamps on the walls lit up and warmed the corridors. Kyra had finished, and her mind was racing, she grabbed the pot, the first one she'd ever used, and threw it on the ground, stamping and sobbing while huge tears streamed down her face and made a puddle on the floor. She also walked out of the room, fastening her robe and making sure to slam the door on the way out.

Everyone's heads turned towards the source of the sound, a group of boys chuckled, they loved seeing Kyra angry, especially as her huge breasts bounced while she ran.

In the corner of the room, Albus Potter stood brewing his potion over a high heat, it bubbled and he turned the wooden spoon. He missed Neve, he hated seeing her upset. While he waited for it to brew, he rummaged in the bottom of a silver rucksack, and felt out for the familiar feel of the wooden cover of his own, special diary.

Albus placed his diary on the desk, and thought about the stories it held - his fears, his deepest secrets, his loves. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to his beloved diary. He wondered what lived in Neve's diary.

The bell rung, signalling the end of potions, and the start of defensive against the dark arts. He packed away the remnants of his potion ingredients, and left the dungeon - and his diary.

Abbi noticed this and cautiously picked up the diary, put it in her bag and headed out of the room. Abbi was sure that this would prove to be very useful.


	2. Chapter 2

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 2

Abbi walked quickly, avoiding conversations and eye contact. Fiddling with the tips of her hair, she searched the crowd of bobbing heads for Neve and Kyra.

'Where have you gone?' She thought, getting extremely frustrated. Bluntly, she was scared of entering the opposing dorms and had no idea where they may be. The library was out of the question.

'Why did you have to leave me, the school is huge and I'm the only person who cares about you!' But what Abbi didn't know, was that Albus was looking for Neve, he wanted to talk to her, hear her smooth voice and gaze into her sky blue eyes. He thought she was gorgeous, and he had to have a little talk with her. He hated remaining just another student that every so often she shared a smile with. He wanted to be more than that. And that, was the first thing Abbi read in his pocket sized diary.

Abbi left the castle and starting searching the grounds. The hot sun glared down on her and she removed her jumper, packing it in her bag. Just then, she saw something glinting in the sun's dazzling rays. Inquisitively, she rushed towards it. Upon further inspection, she saw that it was Neve's familiar charm bracelet. Her Grandmother bought her that - she would never drop it on purpose. Seeing as it was just outside the Forbidden Forest, Abbi brought out her inner Gryffindor and entered the dense, green woodland.

Fingering each charm with a delicate touch, Abbi soon realised that Neve may be in danger. The sky was light, although a vast cloud of fog was creeping over, and through the thousands of trees.

"Neve?!" Abbi yelled, yet there was no response.

She stopped dead in her tracks and called a few more times, louder and louder, her throat became dry and sore from the shouts. Listening closely, she could hear a soft padding sound, she circled on the spot, but she was still as confused as before, it seemed to be coming from behind her, the way she came, despite thinking this, she ventured deeper into the woods, searching for her best friend- and hoping she was safe.

As she ventured further into the forest, the sunlight gradually disappeared. Not that she would admit it, but she was growing scared. But she wouldn't turn back, she couldn't - not until she found Neve.

Rain started pelting down on the mossy ground, dropping from each and every leaf above her. Shadows were cast all around her. Nothing was visible anymore, the vast thickets of thin trees surrounded the area. Without warning, a pale figure emerged from behind a towering pine tree. Abbi cried out, as the presence landed with a thud on the soily ground. Abbi approached cautiously what seemed to look like a human, a very familiar one at that.

"Are you okay?" She squeaked, nervously.

"I – I think so." He gasped, getting to his feet and brushing the soil off of his robes. What was left of the faded light hit him, and she saw that it was Albus Potter.

"Albus? What are you doing here?" Abbi asked, glad that it was someone she knew, but worried that he would somehow find that she had his diary.

"I'm, uh, looking for Neve. What about you?" He questioned.

"Same... Why are you looking for Neve?" Abbi inquired curiously.

"I-I just thought - I was worried about her so I thought I would... you know…" He admitted nervously.

"You were worried about her? Why? You know what, never mind, let's just go and find her." She replied.

They set off walking at a fast pace through the dim, dank forest. After a few short minutes, they heard a scream and what sounded like a hippogriff's shriek. They looked at each other and began running towards the source of the sound.

Soon, they came across Neve - slumped against a tree, unconscious and bleeding from a wound in her abdomen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyra was sulking in her dormitory, chasing away her roommates when they tried to enter. She lay face down on her bed, sobbing quietly. Unexpectedly, the door sprung open. A tall boy with golden skin and sandy blonde hair walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kyra menacingly.

"I'm just grabbing my girlfriend's scarf." He said, calmly and sounding not in the least bit intimidated by Kyra's mean tone. Kyra was confused, and looked up curiously, only to realise how attractive he was.

They would look good together. Too bad he had a girlfriend… but when had that ever stopped Kyra?

"I'm Daniel, Daniel Dylan." He introduced himself, walking over to her.

"Kyra Spence." She said, trying not to laugh at his ridiculous name. She could see he was a Slytherin by the tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"I've never seen you here before." She removed the black lacy blanket from around her shoulders and stood up.

"Well maybe you don't have an eye for unimportant for boys." His voice quavered towards the end.

"You are important. Your girlfriend must think so, and your family, and, well, everybody!" She shot back, her voice sounded crazed. What was she thinking?! She needed to calm down. She wasn't desperate… well not that desperate… okay, she was a little desperate. But who could blame her – he was extremely hot with his high cheekbones, toned muscles, and soft, fluffy hair.

"My girlfriend treats me like shit." He said glumly, looking down.

"Dump her, then! You deserve more than that." She attempted to convince him.

"Are you serious? Do you realise what she'd do to me if I dumped her?" He said worriedly.

"Why? Who's your girlfriend?" Kyra asked.

"Lorna Drake." He spat her name. "Do you know her?"

"Well, duh, we've only shared a dorm for six years. Which is why I know how awful she can be. How are you going to get out of this one?" She grinned.

"I can't." He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"You really should grow some balls, and dump her, though." Kyra told him.

She walked up to Daniel and gave him a firm, but gentle kiss on the lips.

"Think of all the things you're missing out on." She said flirtatiously with a wink.

Daniel looked speechless, he reached in for more, although Kyra pulled away.

"Uh-uh-uh! No more until you dump your bitch of a girlfriend."

And with that, she ran her hand through her coal black hair, fastened her tie, and left the cold dorm, her sweet vanilla fragrance lingering in the air behind her, as she passed him, as close as she could.

Kyra went to search for Abbi and Neve, and mostly to apologise – but, to be fair, Neve did overreact. This is a school of magic, after all, and there must be a spell to take away the smudged ink.


	3. Chapter 3

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 3

Soon after this had happened, Albus and Abbi had just located Neve.

"We should take her to the hospital wing." Said Abbi, confirming that Neve was still breathing.

"Should I pick her up?" Albus asked, hesitating.

"Yes, and hurry!" Abbi said impatiently.

Albus lifted her carefully with his strong arms, making sure he didn't injure her further.

They walked to the hospital wing, in silence, to avoid disturbing Neve. She groaned in agony, as her eyes fluttered open. Neve looked up, confused as to who was carrying her. When she saw it was Albus, she blushed fifty shades of red.

"Albus?" She winced.

"Shh, it's all okay." He whispered, close to her, she felt his warm breath on her face.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, her voice was croaky.

"We think you were attacked by a hippogriff, there were prints left on the ground nearby." He said, gently.

She blinked, longer than usual, her eyes felt heavy and she had no memory of the apparent attack. It was growing dark now, and the fine drizzle left the dark clouds, and made their way to the ground and everything in its path. Drops landed on Neve's face, Albus wiped them from underneath her eyes, and his soft fingers traced their way down her jawline. Neve began to say something, but he pressed his finger to her delicate lips.

Soon they arrived at the hospital, with Kyra scurrying behind them, asking about the accident, and receiving no replies. Neve lay on clean white sheets, however, her Hogwarts uniform was stained red and shredded. Many bandages were wrapped around her, and many ointments and potions had entered her system.

Abbi, Albus and Kyra were all huddled around her bedside, waiting for her to awaken from her deep sleep. Long into the evening, when Neve had still not woken up, Abbi and Kyra left, but Albus insisted on staying a while longer.

After a while, her eyes opened, and Albus helped her to sip some water.

"Albus? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," he said, placing the glass of water back down on the small table.

"Oh, right, thank you." She smiled, he actually cared about her, oh how she loved him so much. He returned the smile, his perfect teeth glimmered. Just then, Madame Pomfrey made her way over to Neve, and gave her another dose of strengthening solution which tasted sickening. As she left, Albus removed his black robe and laid it over Neve's freezing body.

"Just don't be sick on it." He winked and chuckled at his own pathetic attempt at humour. Neve giggled politely.

* * *

A few hours after this took place, Abbi was trying to block out the noise of her dorm mates having a very extravagant slumber party. She opened up Albus' diary. The first page read:

"Property of Albus Severus Potter"

Abbi flicked to a random entry; just a few days ago:

"21st June, 2023

Dear Diary,

Today, Neve smiled at me in Care of Magical Creatures. It made my heart race so fast and so loud that I was sure she could hear it. I watched her play with a hangnail on the thumb. She looked so cute playing with a pygmy puff... I really wish she'd notice me, really notice me. If only I could pluck up the courage to talk to her... I get so jealous of other boys - even Professor Carroll has more interaction with her than I do. I suppose I've only got myself to blame, though. I'll talk to her one day. One day soon. I have to."

After reading this, Abbi gasped. She knew she had to go and visit Neve in the hospital wing. After putting on a cloak, warning her dorm mates about what she'd do to them if they snitched that she was out after curfew, and picking up the old diary, Abbi hurried silently through the chilly halls, staircases and corridors of the castle. She sneaked into the hospital, and luckily, Neve was the only patient. She scurried over to the bed.

"Neve!" she hissed quietly, as not to attract the attention of Madam Pomfrey, who was in an office mere metres away. Neve awoke with a jolt.

"Relax." said Abbi, handing her the diary.

"What's that?" Neve asked with a stretch and a yawn.

"Albus' diary!" she chucked.

"Albus' diary?! Why do you have that?!" Neve exclaimed. She felt excited yet anxious.

What if he liked someone else? A lump formed in her throat and she was unable to swallow the chocolate frog Albus had given her. Abbi tossed the light-weight diary on the bed.

"Read, go on," urged Abbi.

Neve opened the book hesitantly. Abbi watched her facial expressions changed as she read an entry.

"He likes me?" Neve grinned.

"Of course he does!" whispered Abbi.

"Is he going to ask me out?" Neve wondered.

"Have you seen that diary? Of course he isn't, you're going to have to ask him out!" said Abbi excitedly.

"Me? I can't ask him out!" scoffed Neve.

"Yes you can, you can do this!" Abbi said.

"I don't know..." Neve said uncertainly.

"Come on!" encouraged Abbi, "You can do it tomorrow! No doubt he'll come and visit you."

"Hmm... okay," Neve caved in reluctantly.

* * *

Albus was in his dorm, searching frantically for his diary. He thought back to the last time he'd had it - Potions. He must have left it behind! He was in such a rush to find Neve that he'd forgotten it. He didn't really want to leave to go and find it after curfew...

He stood for a moment, indecisive and weighing out his options. Somebody could have found it. But he'd get in trouble if he was caught. The thought of somebody reading it made his stomach churn. He'd already skipped almost all of his classes today.

He came to the decision to go and look for it. If it wasn't in the potions dungeon then he would return to the common room and look again tomorrow.

He tiptoed out of the Ravenclaw common room and down the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower.

He tried to stop his glossy black shoes from squeaking as he neared the dungeons, hoping not to run into any Slytherins on the way past the entrance to their common room.

As he entered the potions classroom, the door creaked, and a small grey rat scuttled out, Albus held his breath and poked the door open slightly wider, so that he could make his way through easier. Dust rose from the ground with each step he took, clouds formed below his nose and irritated his nose, causing him to sneeze - loudly.

Those green eyes of his sparkled under torchlight, scanning the empty room, he found nothing. His diary - his most prized possession - was gone. Any one of the assholes in his class could have taken it, what about Professor?! Oh dear, he was in so much trouble. Albus turned around to return to his dorm, only Darius, the school's caretaker, was blocking the way, with a broken wand and his rat in hand.

"Ah. Mr. Potter. Fancy seeing you here," he sneered croakily.

Albus groaned and followed the spindly old man out of the dungeon.

Fortunately, Albus was sent back to bed with a warning and 50 less house points for Ravenclaw.


	4. Chapter 4

Girls, Corrputed - Chapter 4

The next morning was a bright, cloudless Saturday. Neve had awoken with traces of sweet dreams featuring her and Albus fluttering in her mind. After being given lumpy, stale-tasting oatmeal from Madam Pomfrey, she had pulled out a fiction romance novel and attempted to while away the time before she would be allowed to leave, which she knew would not be soon – a week at the very least.

After what seemed like hours, she put down her book and decided to find Abbi to discuss what other things Albus had confided in his precious diary.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Neve asked, her voice higher than usual, which usually worked well to persuade the kind old ladies at Hogwarts – and anywhere, really. She was a generally likable person, especially by elderly people.

"Yes, dear?" She replied, scurrying over.

"Please may I go to the bathroom, I'll be quick, and I'm feeling much better. I think I need some fresh air." Neve said, hoping she'd be allowed.

"Hm, alrighty then darling, be quick! Your next dose is getting close!" Madam confirmed, quickly running to the side of a young first year.

Neve unfolded the covers and cloaks on top of her, her pale feet touched the cold ground and off she hurried, like a ghost in the night. She even winced as her body crinkled, maybe she wasn't fully recovered, yet. The diary clutched in her right hand, and her left fiddling with the white hospital tag on her thin wrist. As she ran through the halls, pictures on the walls showed concern towards the girl, but she shrugged it off and carried on, shivering through the dilapidated corridors.

On her way towards the Gryffindor dorms, she bumped into Albus himself. He didn't look in her eyes, not today, even though they were stunning, he looked at the wooden book she held, with the golden words 'Albus Severus Potter' engraved in it.

"I-is that-" stammered Albus quietly, his eyes directed towards the diary, and his hand outstretched to point at it.

"Look, I can explain," said Neve anxiously. Instead of being angry, Albus' usually pale cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"You haven't read it, have you?" He asked, becoming suddenly very interested in his shoes. He took the lengthy pause from Neve as a yes, and groaned.

"No, Al, it's okay. I mean... I like you too," Neve said, also reddening.

"You do?" Albus asked, looking up to face Neve.

"Of course," said Neve, smiling sweetly at him.

"So… there's a Hogsmeade trip later today. Do you want to go together? If Madam Pomfrey will let you out, that is," said Albus awkwardly.

"I'd love to," said Neve. She handed him his diary, game him a quick peck on the cheek and skipped off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

That Saturday morning, Kyra spent some time trying to make herself look as good as possible - it was completely necessary if she was going to sabotage the relationship between Daniel and Lorna.

When she descended the stairs from her dorm, she found a mostly empty common room, except for some second year girls and... Daniel! Just her luck!

She walked up to him, her hips swaying from side to side, he looked up from the game of wizards' chess he was playing by himself.

"Kyra," he said with a genuine smile.

"Hi Daniel," she said flirtily, "Did you dump that stupid girlfriend yet?"

"I was meaning to, but-"

"No excuses! Maybe I can persuade you further," said Kyra, unbuttoning two top buttons of her freshly ironed shirt. Daniel gaped.

"Ditch her today and you'll see a lot more than that tonight," said Kyra, leaving him.

* * *

Neve thumped on the door of the Gryffindor common room. "Somebody let me in! Abbi Clove, let me in!" She yelled, elated and restless.

Eventually, the door opened to a tired looking Abbi and a common room full of curious and irritated Gryffindors.

"What do you want?" She asked with a yawn. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her face was makeup-free.

"Lovely way to greet your best friend," joked Neve and got a weary, apologetic shrug in response.

"Albus asked me out!" Neve said, getting more and more hyperactive by the second.

"Oh my God!" Abbi replied, beginning to get just as excited.

"He's taking me to Hogsmeade later today, if we can persuade Madam Pomfrey to let me go," Neve explained, smiling her sweet, shy smile.

"What are you going to wear?" Abbi wondered, thrilled at all the possibilities. The thought of other people having an amazing time made her beam.

"Why do you think I came to you?" Neve laughed, walking past her into the circular common room, where almost everyone looked like they had a huge hangover. The two girls walked up to the 6th year girls' dormitories. Luckily, all of her roommates were already up and had left the dorm.

Abbi knelt down to her chest of wooden drawers and pulled one open rapidly. After ratching around for a moment, she pulled out a white summer dress, embroidered with small, light blue flowers.

"This will be perfect! It matches your hair," said Abbi, laying out the dress on the bed.

"And I'll wear that white headband I have - the one with the blue flower!" Neve planned it all out in her head excitedly.

"You're going to look amazing!" Abbi squealed.

"Now we just have to talk to Madam Pomfrey," said Neve uncertainly.

Abbi and Neve made their way to the hospital wing, Abbi clutching the charming dress.

"Ah, Neve, just in time for your next dose of strengthening solution," said the kind old woman, hustling towards the girls.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you know when I might be let out?" Neve asked pleasantly.

"I think you'll be out by Wednesday, dear," Madam Pomfrey said.

"May I go to Hogsmeade this afternoon? You see, I'm going with Albus Potter - on a date. I'd hate to miss it, and you know he'll take fully good care of me," Neve said charmingly.

"Hogsmeade? I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't think so. It'll be very busy there, it's a nice morning. No, pet, you'll have to rearrange it, I'm sorry to say," said Madam Pomfrey as kindly as she could.

"That's okay. I understand," Neve said, only partly trying to hide her disappointment.

"Well, since you're the only patient in the ward... Oh, I shouldn't do this... but since you're such a nice girl, and Albus is a real gentleman..." the lovely old lady pondered out loud.

"What is it, Madam?" Neve asked with eager anticipation.

"Maybe we could arrange something here. Your friends could go down to the kitchens and fetch some food from the house elves. You could both dress up nicely, it'd be like a real date, just here," suggested Madam Pomfrey.

"That'll be perfect! Thank you so much," Neve said gratefully, then regretfully swallowed the lumpy, nauseating medicine she was given.

Abbi set the dress down on the table next to her, and rushed off, mumbling something excitedly about Neve getting ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 5

Abbi and Kyra were loitering in a dark, empty corridor on the 5th floor. They had informed each other about the events of the morning and the previous day: Kyra and Daniel, and Neve and Albus.

They were laughing at a shared joke when they overheard something that sounded like a couple arguing. They glanced down the hallway, at the source of the noise. The two girls tiptoed over to the door of an unused classroom, where the two people appeared to be.

"Daniel! Don't do that, for God's sake!" came a high pitched feminine voice.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you were a better girlfriend!" replied the male.

Kyra looked at Abbi and mouthed, "Daniel and Lorna!" Abbi nodded, and put her ear against the door.

"I can't do this right now, Lorna," said Daniel, and they heard footsteps coming towards the door. Kyra dragged Abbi into the shadows of the hallway, and Daniel emerged, frowning and shaking his head. He left, and the girls let out deep breaths that they didn't realise they had been holding inside.

"That was close," said Abbi nervously.

"We'd better go," said Kyra, and the two scurried out of the hallway and onto the moving staircases.

"Do you think he's dumped her then?" asked Abbi.

"No... I don't think so," Kyra said uncertainly.

"Go and follow him, ask him!" Abbi restlessly.

"But then you'll be alone..." said Kyra insecurely.

"Don't worry, I need to go and see Professor Thomas about the homework anyway," Abbi said, "Go on, hurry!"

Kyra ran off down the stairs, and Abbi headed to the potions dungeon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neve and Albus were enjoying their makeshift date in the hospital wing. Neve was wearing the dress loaned to her by Abbi, Albus a pale blue shirt and black trousers.

They were sipping on hot butterbeer and enjoying delicacies ranging from nuts and seeds to pumpkin pasties.

"We don't really know that much about each other," stated Neve in between bites.

"No, you're right. We don't. Tell me about yourself then," Albus said, seeming nervous, but excited.

"Well... my favourite colour is blue, my favourite animal is a dog, and my favourite drink is raspberry milkshake," she said quickly, butterflies zooming around in her tummy. "Your turn."

"Where do I start? I have a younger sister, an older brother, and a pet ferret. You again," he revealed a few random facts, smiling.

"I love to read," Neve confessed.

"I know that. I see you reading all the time," Albus chuckled. Neve laughed along with him.

"You look beautiful," said Albus, blushing.

"Thanks," she smiled, enjoying herself more than she'd ever dreamed she would – and she had dreamed about a date with Albus plenty of times.

When the time came for the date to finish, Madam Pomfrey allowed them a walk around the grounds ("A short one! I don't want you getting tired out!")

Albus and Neve walked around a grassy area of Hogwarts as the sun went down.

"I've really enjoyed myself with you," Albus said, stopping and looking at her, holding both of her hands.

"Me too," said Neve, and she meant it more than it was possible to.

Albus leaned in to Neve, and their lips pressed together softly. The kiss seemed to go on forever, and she wanted it to, but it ended, and she pulled away, smiling as if the world would never end.

* * *

Abbi knocked on the door of Professor Thomas' office. "Come in," was the gruff reply.

"I was just wondering if you could explain the homework to me. I don't really understand it," Abbi said, as sweet as honey.

He proceeded to explain, but Abbi just gazed into his dark, almond-shaped eyes the whole time, only half listening to what he was saying. There was a long silence, but not an awkward one, until the Professor leaned in to Abbi, who closed her eyes and puckered her soft, pink lips.

The kiss was long, slow, and delicious. She could feel his bristly stubble, and she could taste coffee on his breath.

When the kiss ended, Abbi gasped, "Professor, I-"

"Call me David," he told her with a smile.

"Oh, right, David-" she stammered.

"Shh, honey, it's alright, we've both wanted each other for a long, long time." His head rested upon his aged hand, and he looked up at her.

Abbi waited, hoping he would break the silence once again, but he just looked at her as she twiddled a loose strand of her light hair nervously. Finding the courage to look up, she bit her lip before words escaped her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." Abbi couldn't look into his eyes any longer, she had crushed on him since first year, however now that he had confessed his feelings for the mature sixth year, it seemed frightening.

"You don't need to say anything." He said, and he formed a crooked smile.

David's huge hands wrapped around the back of her neck, he shuffled closer to her, and brought his other hand on her waist, his tongue danced around her mouth, her body exploded, and a huge group of red fireworks had just been let off inside of her. Her white hair wrapped around the hands that had signed her papers and marked millions of assignments, and now it was on her. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"You're delicious." He whispered.

"I want you so much," she whispered, her heart seeming to race faster than it ever had before.

* * *

"Dan!" Kyra yelled, at the top of her lungs, she didn't care if Lorna Drake saw or heard, she was a class-A bitch and would smack her if she interfered. Her black strappy shoes bounced down each hard step, as well as her perky round breasts. Not seeming desperate, she stopped to catch her breath, she knew where he was heading, or at least she thought she did.

At last, she caught sight of Daniel, and caught his attention.

"Kyra. Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Did you break up with her yet?" Kyra asked hopefully

"Not exactly..." Daniel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you better do it soon! Don't you want me?" She asked flirtily.

"Yes, fuck yes, I want you," Daniels said, biting his lip.

"Then dump the bitch. I'm bad, believe me, but not bad enough to do things to you while you have a girlfriend. You got that?" Kyra asked, a suggestive tone in her voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do it," Daniel said determinedly.

"Good. Because if you do, you'll have a lot more in store," she said with a flirtatious wink, and sauntered off with her wide hips swaying from side to side. She turned around to blow a kiss to Daniel, and saw him swoon. She chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 6

Abbi awoke in Professor Thomas' arms. She felt his warm breath on her neck, and the memories of the previous hours came flooding into her mind, sending her into a wild panic.

"Oh shit," she thought, "Shit, what have I done? I had sex with a teacher."

She leaped up from the sofa in his office, awakening him in the process.

"Abbi?" he asked, confused.

"We shouldn't have done that," muttered Abbi, terrified and worried.

"It's okay. We used protection, and as long as we keep it secret, everything will be fine," he reassured her.

"No, no it won't be fine because we had sex! And I'm a student and you're a professor, and that's not right," Abbi exclaimed, outraged at herself and Professor Thomas – why couldn't he see how bad this situation was?

"Keep your voice down, please. Just calm down," he said calmly.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Abbi cried furiously.

"Abbi, love -"

"Don't call me love," she spat, and left his office, panic-stricken and with tears streaming down her face.

She ran all the way from the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room, not stopping once. She ran up to her dormitory, collapsed on her bed and simply sobbed. What had she done?

* * *

Daniel Dylans sauntered up to the table that Kyra Spence usually sat at with her two friends, only today, the one with the piercing brown eyes, and the deadly smile was elsewhere, and the blue haired girl with the incredible facial features laid in the hospital wing.

Kyra was lifeless, her face wore the expression of a welcome mat. She'd finished her morning soup and bread rolls but still, she sat there, alone, bored and exhausted. Her short black hair stuck up in places and her eyes looked tired and sad. Although she didn't really let people see the true her, she genuinely missed her best friends. They'd grown apart over the last week, with assignments to write, books to read, and they all had a special boy – or man - in their hearts. Daniel stood in front of her, yet she didn't look up, just straight ahead, her eyes didn't even blink once.

A cough roughly jumped out of his throat. Still, she did not turn her head. Not an inch.

Dylan thought she was pissed at him for not dumping Lorna, he still hadn't, he knew he was an asshole, he knew that he didn't want to be with the bitch, so why hadn't he dumped her yet?

"I did it – dumped her," Dylan lied. His voice sounded steady, but his hands could tell another story; they were sweating shaking.

"You did?" asked Kyra, surprised that he had actually followed through with his promise – he was a Slytherin, after all. Shockingly, Kyra did not see through this lie.

He nodded, "And I believe you said there was 'something in store for me' after I dumped her?"

"Slow down, tiger," Kyra laughed. Daniel was making no effort to hide the fact that he was staring longingly at her ever-so-visible cleavage.

"Oh, come on. I dumped her just for you," he said.

"Why so eager?" Kyra smirked, cheering up because this hottie was all hers.

He frowned and Kyra laughed, " Sorry, pretty boy, you'll just have to wait."

* * *

Neve laid in the hospital wing, awaiting Madam Pomfrey to discharge her. The past few days had been incredible, and she was sick! She thought of all of the romantic things she could do with Albus, the first thing she would do when she got back to the Ravenclaw dorm was write about the day's events in her compact diary. How had she forgotten to bring it with her?

'I had it in the forest...' She thought. Reaching out of bed, she checked the nearby satchel and rucksack, she rummaged inside, but it wasn't there. Panic, panic, panic, that was all that ran through her mind. Her head was clouded with images of snotty students laughing at her feelings that she had put effort into writing. The panic subsided when Abbi burst through the heavy doors and plonked her bottom onto a surrounding chair.

"Lost something?" Abbi grinned, holding it up, "Oh Albus, how I would love it if you saved me from my nightmares, and how your green eyes shine so bright when I catch you staring at me, I need to be with you!" She laughed and twirled around, her hair moved to the other side, looking windswept.

"Aw, Neve, you're so adorable, I'm joking, really." Smiling, she removed the diary key from her pocket and dropped it on Neve's lap.

Neve looked frightened. There was a lot more secrets in that journal than how much she loved Albus, and Neve didn't want to Abbi to read them. They were deadly.

Not to mention the embarrassing secrets. If her friends found out those ones, she was sure she'd lose them for good.

Neve was worried. "He much of that did you read?" She asked. She tried to sound casual but her voice betrayed her with its frantic tone.

"Relax, I only read a few entries, and they were all about Albus and how much you love him, and how glossy his hair looks," Abbi smirked.

"Oh. Good," Neve was relieved.

"Why? What else is hiding in there?" Abbi glanced at the diary.

"Nothing," Neve smiled.

"How many tokens of love has Albus given you so far?" Abbi joked.

"He brought me some flowers earlier this morning," Neve indicated to the deep scarlet and white carnations on a table.

"He's so sweet," Abbi said, smiling.

Abbi hadn't seen Neve this happy for a long time. She was glad she'd found someone as amazing as Albus.

As the two girls chatted, Professor Thomas walked towards them. Turning around to see who Neve was looking at, she flinched. She couldn't speak.

"I need to go, now. Sorry. I'll see you at breakfast." Abbi strode off, feeling weak. She didn't want to see his smile or hear his voice, or think about what they'd done together. He was her first. He had taken her virginity, without second thoughts. Returning to her dorm, she slipped off her tight shoes and pulled a gown over her naked body. Neve and Kyra had someone to love. And she had nobody. Not a soul.

Abbi sat on her bed with the curtains pulled around it. She couldn't think straight. All she could do was panic. She had sex with a teacher! How could she have done that? Her own stupidity sickened her.

She couldn't bear to tell Kyra and Neve. Since it was a one-time thing - and it would be a one-time thing - she supposed she could just keep it secret from them. Anyhow, Neve was obviously keeping secrets from her; she was so paranoid when she thought Abbi had read her precious diary.

Yes, Abbi could keep it a secret. It would hurt to keep it bottled up inside, but it was better than what Neve and Kyra would think of her if they knew what she'd done with him.

They had used protection, but she couldn't help worrying. What if the condom had broken, and she was pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant, she was only 17! She still had her life ahead of her. She didn't want her teenage years to be over yet - she still had to finish school, and kiss random boys, and go to parties, and have fun.

She really ought to get a pregnancy test. But how would she get her hand son one? Somebody would find out, and ask her who she did it with, then they would eventually find out it was Professor Thomas, and would spread it around the whole school, and imagine what her reputation would be!

Maybe she should just stop over-thinking things. Maybe she was worrying too much. No, she had every right to worry. Oh, how she regretted doing that. She'd never be able to look Professor Thomas in the eyes again. She'd never be able to face another potions lesson. But she'd have to: there was another 3 weeks of school to go, and she couldn't think up an excuse for each potions lesson, it would look suspicious.

What was she going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 7

The next morning, all three girls sat around their usual table. Abbi played with the bread roll in her hands and sipped her hot chocolate, after removing the marshmallows. Kyra and Neve gossiped about Albus and Dan, and after they'd finished, the two boys came and say with them. Before they headed off to Divination, Kyra and Dan shared a long and romantic kiss, until Lorna Drake's shadow stood over them.

"Dan, what the hell are you doing?" She spat.

"Um-nothing-I, it was a mistake," Dan stuttered, getting up and reaching towards her hands.

"Save it." Lorna turned her back on him stormed away, exiting the Great Hall.

"Daniel! What the fuck?!" Kyra asked, outraged.

"She's just being a bitch, you know Lorna -" Daniel stammered.

"What about 'it was a mistake'? What's your excuse for that?" Kyra shouted.

"I told her I wasn't leaving her for someone else. Look, baby-"

"Don't call me baby. We'll talk later," Kyra said, and hurried out of the great hall sulkily.

Abbi and Neve knew better than to follow her, and headed off to Divination with Albus, who was in the same class as them.

Albus and Neve were holding hands. Abbi felt like a third wheel, and hated it. If only she could find someone, then she wouldn't feel so alone, they could go on triple dates, it would warn off Professor Thomas... She couldn't be sure if he would make another move on her. She was living in constant fear, she realised, or constant worry at least.

The three of them climbed the ladder and pushed through the trapdoor into the stuffy Divination room with the probably-mad Professor. They sat around a table at the back, Neve and Albus a lot closer together than necessary. Abbi rolled her eyes, both in envy and adoration.

As the nutty, old Professor Trelawney drawled on about tea leaves, Abbi gazed out of the window. She really did regret choosing to continue Divination. The perfumed room made her feel ill, it was all a load of loony rubbish, and the subject itself bored her to tears. There were literally no positives. Truth be told, she only took it to be with Neve and Kyra, and now Kyra was sulking (as usual) and Neve was being all lovey-dovey with Albus.

Soon, people began shuffling about, and everybody was handed a cup full of tea. Abbi sighed - they'd studied tea leaves more than enough times in this tiresome lesson.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang, and Abbi was the first out of the door. She couldn't handle this, not today. She walked as fast she could, looking strong, towards the hospital wing. In through the doors, she coughed and Madam Pomfrey looked up from a desk full of parchment.

"Everything okay, dearie?" She asked, placing the quill back into the ink.

"I just don't feel myself, I have a headache and I can't concentrate, I'm tired." She said, meekly.

Madam Pomfrey knew that this excuse was the most used, but Abbi genuinely didn't look okay, tears streamed down her face as she stared at the cracks in the floor.

"Choose a bed, sweetie, it's okay, get some sleep and I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning, everyone has their bad days." She told the girl, grabbing a soft blanket from a pile and pulling it over Abbi, who was now shivering. Not because of the cold, though, she was scared.

She wriggled under the soft, smooth covers. Her shoulders shook with great sobs, and salty wet tears fell from her eyes, hitting the hospital bed. Why did she do that with him? Why had she ever liked that awful man? She had never regretted something so much in her life.

Most of her past dramas that had seemed huge before seemed small and silly now. As if, just mere days before, she had been so stressed over exam results, when now she could be carrying the child of her potions professor.

Abbi was beyond glad that Madam Pomfrey hadn't asked any more questions, hadn't asked what was really wrong, because she was sure she would collapse into the kind old lady's arms and spilled out all of her dark secrets.

* * *

After the Divination lesson, after Abbi had ran off, Neve went searching for her. After a good twenty minutes if scouring the grounds, Neve decided to check the hospital wing.

"Neve, dear, is your wound bothering you? Oh, and is it healing okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked while folding some sheets.

"Yes, it's healing just fine. No, actually, I'm looking for Abbi and I was wondering if you had seen her?" Neve inquired.

"Yes, she's a bit of a bad fettle, I'm afraid. She's lying down over there," she said, pointing in the general direction of the beds.

There was a sleeping boy with what looked like a broken ankle, and a few beds down, was Abbi's delicate frame. Neve hurried towards her and saw that she was asleep.

Neve took a seat next to the bed, and took Abbi's small, limp hand in hers. Neve waited for Abbi to awake, and knew she might be there a while.

It was a little over an hour when Abbi awoke. Neve was still seated at Abbi's side, one hand grasping Abbi's, the other clutching a book.

"Neve?" Abbi muttered, sitting up and taking away her hand.

"Abbi, are you alright?" Neve asked, relieved that Abbi was awake, but still deeply concerned about her friend.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just got a really bad headache - and I thought I was going to throw up," Abbi lied.

"Are you feeling any better?" Neve asked, her blue eyes gazing into Abbi's hazel.

"Yes, a lot better," Abbi said, rubbing her eyes. The urge to pour out her heart to Neve was overwhelming, almost too much to resist.

"Good," Neve smiled.

"How long have you been here?" Abbi asked curiously, climbing out of bed with a shiver that was more due to the fact that her nerves and fear were back than the cold.

"Not long - just over an hour," Neve said, putting away her book and standing up.

"That's a long time," Abbi said, pleased that Neve cared about her so much.

The two girls left the hospital wing, thanking Madam Pomfrey on the way out. Abbi was reluctant to leave. She didn't think she could handle being around so many people, yet being so alone at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 8

Back in the Slytherin dormitory, Kyra sulked at the bottom of her bed, the silver and green curtains open. She stared down at the mess on the floor - her black, battered suitcase was open, and her clothes, mainly black, were scattered across the room, and hanging from all of the possible places; they were the remains of Kyra's rampage. The door stayed shut, however it finally sprung open, and somebody bounded in.

"Let's see who he really loves, bitch." The snarky comment was exclaimed from Lorna Drake's mouth. Her red fiery locks bounced up and down as she talked.

"I have veritaserum here. This will tell us the truth, because Dan won't." Daniel's head popped around the doorframe at the mention of his name.

"What's going on?" He inquired.

"Drink this!" Lorna said, handing him the glass bottle that the potion sat in.

"What is-" He began.

"Drink it, Daniel!" Kyra roared. He hesitated, then gulped down the clear, tasteless liquid.

"Who do you love?" Lorna asked furiously, he was taking way too long to complete a simple task.

"Dominique Weasley!" Daniel blurted, then covered his mouth with his hands, both fuming and confused.

"What?!" "You bastard!" "Fucking kill yourself!" "You dick, I hate you!" were some of the milder things that were shouted at Daniel Dylans.

Daniel looked around, oblivious to what was happening. He left, and the two girls stared at each other. Lorna sobbed into her robes, and Kyra thought of the things she had said to him, and, oh, how she regretted every one of them.

Lorna collapsed onto her bed, and Kyra did the same. The two girls cried until they were certain their hearts would burst with both rage and devastation.

Then, Kyra had a thought: maybe the girls weren't so different at all. They clearly had the same taste in boys, and although Lorna was a crazed bitch... who could say Kyra wasn't?

Kyra slid open a draw and pulled out a box of tissues. She extracted a few for herself, then handed the box to Lorna, who smiled gratefully, and dabbed at her moist eyes.

"I'm sorry," this was the first time Kyra had ever really apologised, and she sincerely meant it. She stood up and walked towards the mirror. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair matt, greasy and messy, her eyes looked tired; to tell the truth, she was. Tired of everything. She got undressed, not even bothering to cover up as Lorna gazed at her milky skin. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Why didn't anyone want her body? More importantly, why didn't anybody want her?

* * *

Tuesday came far too quickly for Abbi's liking. She stood outside of the dungeon with Neve. Kyra was nowhere to be seen, she hadn't been to any of her lessons today or yesterday, and this raised suspicions with the two girls. She had been known to go missing for a few hours, a day at the very most, but this was the longest she had ever been holed up in her dorm – they didn't think they should bother her, though. She was clearly not attending lessons for a reason, however stupid that reason may be.

As they entered the dark potions classroom, Abbi could feel Professor Thomas trying to catch her eyes. She gulped nervously and tried her hardest to appear calm and collected.

"Abbi, are you alright?" Neve asked, touching Abbi's hand.

"Yeah, fine," Abbi replied, withdrawing her hand. She didn't want Neve to notice how much she was shaking.

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, she could hear it, and everything around her became a blur, she looked down at her desk, and counted to ten. It was okay. She was okay. As the class settled down, the professor handed out last week's marked homework.

"Here you go, Neve, very well done! This was excellent, you should be proud of yourself." He smiled, revealing his white, crooked teeth.

Relieved that he hadn't commented on her copied work, Abbi tore off the yellow note that was stuck over the first paragraph.

'See me after class. Poor work. We have a lot to discuss.' It read.

Just when Abbi thought she had stopped shaking, she began again. Neve looked at Abbi, she didn't seem okay, and she had to make her smile.

"Abbi, guess what?" Neve tilted her friend's head up, making her look at her.

"What?" She replied, not guessing or looking amused.

"Albus and I, we, uh, we done 'it'," Neve gossiped.

"What?" The look on Abbi's face was a mixture of shock and recognition, she couldn't even tell her best friend about what she and the man behind the desk had done.

"Well, yeah, when you weren't well, it was in Care Of Magical Creatures, Hagrid let us out, allergies, you know I'm not allergic, it was just an excuse, yeah, sorry, but it was amazing!" She rambled on and on.

Abbi smiled. "Don't worry about it, did you use protection?"

"Oh, yeah - I think!" Neve looked around. Albus wasn't here. Out of her satchel, she pulled her diary and key out, and began writing an entry about that special hour with Albus.

Abbi could see a sweet smile on Neve's bright face as she scribbled down details about her loving boyfriend. Although it made her glad to see Neve happy, she couldn't stop worrying about what Professor Thomas was going to say, or do, after class. The lesson seemed to go by in a blur, and soon, she was alone with the daunting man who had caused her so much stress and worry.

"Abbi, I think you know why you're here," He said, his voice was deep.

"Yes, professor." She confirmed, fearfully.

"Like I said, call me David," He said with a smile that Abbi once would have thought was cute, but now saw it as sick and deadly, with dirty and terrifying intentions.

"I'd rather not. You're my professor, and nothing else." Her palms were sweating and her voice was quieter than she needed it to be. She was vulnerable.

"You weren't thinking that two days ago, were you?" His smile was dangerous, the smell of his aftershave filled Abbi's nostrils. His stubble was cleanly shaven off, Abbi's stomach lurched once again.

"I made a mistake! You can't do this - you can't do anything, or it will be rape." Abbi said, anxiously.

"When has that ever stopped me before?" He asked, a grin spread across his face, which nauseated Abbi.

"Always. You liar." She spat back, finding her voice, finally.

"Don't call me a liar, you little bitch." His voice was raised, however he lowered it towards the end. No one could witness this.

"Look, I don't know what you think you're playing at-"

"I'm not playing at anything, Abbi. This isn't a game," he said, standing far too close to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Abbi asked boldly, "Is it because no one else will fuck you? So you have to rape your teenage students instead?"

"That's it, girl!" Professor Thomas roared – Abbi had crossed the line. He pushed her to the ground with force. She cried out. He held her down by holding his foot on her chest, giving her excruciating pain. Her pleas and protests went unnoticed.

He removed his foot and Abbi tried to stand, but the next thing she knew, he had forced his penis into her mouth. She tried to scream but it came out as a panicked gargle.

Her whole body thrashed around. The hard floor made her body wince and shiver. Her sweaty palms gripped the stone floor, but the disgusting professor kicked them. She was helpless. She tried to scream and cry out, but it was no use, after a couple of torturing minutes, he stopped. Abbi laid on the floor, paralysed with fear and horror.

"You said you wanted me, little girl," his voice showed no remorse for what he had just done.

"That was not now. You're a pedophile, and I can tell the Headmaster about this," Abbi said, her body heaving and shaking.

"You may be a Gryffindor, but you're not brave enough for that."

He was right, how could she ever speak about this? How could she ever tell anybody?

"Now, baby-"

"Do not call me baby. Don't call me anything," she spat, jumping up from the hard ground.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want, whore! I'm the adult here!" Professor Thomas said, his voice raised.

A single tear dripped from her eye, onto the floor, this was so wrong, she thought.

"Sweetie, don't cry. I'll make everything better," he sounded so reassuring, so calm and sweet, but she knew she couldn't trust him. He opened his arms wide and embraced her softly, but not for long.

Abbi brought up her knee and smashed it against his testicles. He doubled over in agony, and she took this moment to make a run for it's she whipped out her wand and cast alohamora at the locked for. It flung open and she ran. She didn't know where to, she just ran and ran and ran, tears streaming down her pale face and giant sobs wracking her frail body.

She had to tell somebody... But how could she? Would they even believe her? It was doubtful. However, she vowed to tell Neve soon. She had to get help, she couldn't keep this hidden - and it might happen again.

She was a mess. She could hardly believe that she had ever had a crush in this terrifying man. Now she knew why Neve kept a secret diary, she should really invest in one.

As she neared the girls' bathroom, she felt more relaxed. She slammed the cubicle door behind her and fell to her knees. Why her? What had she done to deserve this? Sure she had been an arse to her adoptive parents, but this was much worse than anything she had ever done. How could she ever look at him the same way? No one would believe a girl like her, people rarely did. Abbi's life had been destroyed, and a Professor Thomas had been the wrecking ball.


	9. Chapter 9

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 9

Over the past two days, Kyra and Lorna had become considerably closer. They hadn't left their dorm, except for in the dead of night to sneak food from the kitchens. As it had turned out, they had a lot more in common than they had initially thought. Besides all if the crying about Daniel, they had shared some laughs, and truly bonded.

Kyra did feel slightly bad for ditching Abbi and Neve, but they'd been growing apart anyways, and it wasn't like they needed her. Kyra enjoyed spending time with Lorna much more than Abbi and Neve. It looked like she had found a new best friend, and she was quite content about it.

It was around midday, and the two girls made the decision to take a walk into the forbidden forest. They dressed in casual clothes, and sneaked out of the castle. Whilst everybody was in lessons, creating disasters in potions, being bored half to death in history of magic, they were having the time of their lives... well, and probably not their lives, but they were having fun at least.

Deep in the cluster of towering trees, it was darker than they'd originally thought. The clip-clop for hooves was suddenly heard, and Lorna leaped out of her skin and clutched Kyra's hand, letting go when she realised what she'd done.

"What was that?" Lorna asked sheepishly.

"It was just a centaur, calm down," Kyra said, not at all comfortingly.

"Kyra, wait..." Lorna said, and was about to say something else but hesitated.

"What?" Kyra asked, "Spit it out."

"I'm in love with you," Lorna said quietly.

"You're what?!" Kyra roared. "You're... You... Ugh!"

Kyra smacked Lorna across the face roughly and stormed off deeper into the forest, leaving Lorna crying with a bright red face.

Kyra marched huffily through the forest. She was outraged! As if Lorna would have the nerve! Kyra sat down and leaned against a tall, sturdy tree. She set her firm hands on the soily ground to settle them down - they were shaking with fury. She felt something cold and hard press into her palm. Kyra raised her hand and saw only a miniature jet-black stone the size of a penny protruding from the muddy ground.

She picked it out of the ground, scratching with her almost non-existent nails (she had a nervous habit of biting them... she really did mean to stop) and eventually broke the small lump free from the dirt. She held it up to the feeble light and saw a silver rune engraved on it. She looked closer and gasped. Overlapping shapes appeared to be on the stone: A line, and circle and a triangle. The deathly hallows.

Kyra took a shaky breath. She hadn't seen this once since the death of her beloved sister, Emma. They were identical twins, but there was a crucial difference: Emma was born with a muscle defect and was suspected not to live past her sixth birthday. She did, of course. Just like Kyra, Emma was a fighter. They were ecstatic to prove the doctors wrong when she reached her tenth birthday, and devastated beyond words when they lost her soon after.

Kyra and Emma were as close as two peas in a pod, and closer. They were both infatuated with a certain story: The Tale of the Three Brothers. Of course, when Emma died, Kyra banished all things related to the fable from her life, and somehow hadn't ran into anything. Until now.

Her first that was obvious: She would bring back her sister. She reconsidered - the second brother went mad. But she wasn't him, it wasn't certain that she'd go loopy. And she'd missed Emma so much...

She clutched the stone tightly in her hand, and thought of Emma. When her eyes opened again, they fell on a girl that had aged as she had, but with long, dark, luscious locks in place of Kyra's short style.

"Emma," she whispered, a single tear falling from her eye and a huge grin forming on her pale, pasty face. Kyra was whole again. Kyra was no longer just "Kyra." She was finally half of "Kyra and Emma," again.

* * *

Abbi emerged from the ice cold water in the cracked sink, this bathroom was dilapidated, everywhere you looked, there was some sort of tragic fault. The mirrors sat lifeless on the floor, they were grubby and spilt into many pieces. The floor collected dust and each step she took, a waft of dust flew into the air. The paint was peeling off of the old bricks.

Abbi could hardly turn the water tap, as it was unused for hundreds of years, finally, she had to resort to a spell to turn it, and when it did, a loud squeal hurt her ears.

Reaching for her robes, Abbi pulled them up to her face, she didn't care any more. Normally, she was the calm one, reassuring people everything would be okay, making sure she always looked presentable and mature, but now, none of it mattered. Her mascara smudged and her hair poked put of the clips she wore, her tie was misshapen, and the colour of her face was ghostlier than the white clay walls in the room. In the corner of the circular room, a gold object glinted, Abbi walked over to it and found that it was a ring, just like the one she had seen her birth mother wear, only in photos, though.

On her middle finger, she placed it, however it looked familiar, she needed to know where else she had seen it. Adjusting her cloak so it covered her shoulders, out she walked, back to her common room, tonight she was meant to be studying - instead she'd be crying.

The ring made her wonder. She knew her mother was only young when she was born, maybe Abbi's current age. What if her mother went to Hogwarts? She didn't know anything about her birth mother, and only had a single picture of her. She'd gazed at every inch of it night after night. She knew every feature and every detail. However, she had no idea whether her parents were muggles or magic folk.

Abbi's mind began to wander. Maybe her mother was a witch, and this was her exact ring. Maybe her beloved photo was taken here, at Hogwarts. Maybe she'd never know.


	10. Chapter 10

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 10

Neve and Albus sat together in the warm summer sun, close together. Neve was nervous - she'd been wanting to bring something up with Albus, but hadn't, because she didn't know what would happen, how he would react. She had replayed this scene over and over again in her head, and every possible outcome had ended tragically. Albus leaving, hating her, and never returning.

"Albus... I need to tell you something," Neve said hesitantly, her stomach tightening and a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed hard, yet it didn't go away.

"What is it?" he asked, looking into her sky-blue eyes.

"You know when we, um, did it? Well I was thinking that maybe the protection broke, because I've been getting morning sickness for the past few days, and-" Neve stuttered.

"Wait... you think you're pregnant?" Albus asked, shocked. Neve couldn't tell whether he was elated or outraged.

"Well, it's possible... quite likely, to be honest," Neve said, her nerves rising.

"I - I don't know what to say..." Albus muttered, his expression unreadable.

"Me neither," Neve murmured meekly.

"I... I have to go for a walk, clear my head," Albus said, rising.

"I'll come with you-"

"No, I want to go alone," Albus said, staring at the ground sullenly. Neve sat down quietly as Albus walked away. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away. A stream of salty tears followed it, and she sobbed pathetically, burying her face in her robes. She was too young for this. Years too young.

* * *

Kyra sat on the mossy ground of the forbidden forest. She didn't know how long she'd been in there. She'd been eating fruits and berries from the many trees in the forest. She'd been with Emma.

"You've changed so much," Emma laughed. Her silky hair reached her thighs, whereas Kyra's was cut as short as you would see on a boy. However, their faces were exact replicas of each other, their short, stubby noses, plump, thick lips.

"A girl needs a little change in her life," Kyra replied with a small shrug.

"So... how is Hogwarts?" Emma asked quietly. The girls had dreamed of being at Hogwarts together, but they both knew Emma wouldn't make it there, even if they never voiced it.

"It's great. It would be so much better with you, though," Kyra said, smiling more than she had in a long time. Kyra stood up. Her small hand reached out, and passed right through Emma's. She gave a small whimper. Emma frowned, looking down.

"I have to be with you," Kyra said, beginning to cry.

"But I'm dead... the only way to be with me would be to..." Emma faltered.

"I know. I'm willing to do that. My friends - if you could call them that - they barely take notice of me. I'm certain they hate me. Any, anyways, I'd trade any friend for you, Emma," Kyra reasoned.

"I'd love that too," Emma said, a ghostly tear falling down her pale, pasty face.

"I'll find a knife. Slit my throat," Kyra said, and began to march out of the forest.

"Ky, wait! Are you sure you want to do this?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I'm sure," Kyra said with a determined look.

* * *

Abbi sat in her dorm room, holding the ring she'd found. She inspected it closely, wondering who it had previously belonged to. It was gold, with a jet black stone set into it.

After pondering upon it for some time, she decided that lounging around would not make her current situation better. She picked up her glass of water and decided to visit the house elves. Abbi ran down flights of stairs whilst keeping a lookout for Professor Thomas, thank God he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dangles the house elf greeted Abbi as she entered the steaming kitchen, offering her a taste of a range of new delicacies she had been making up, however Abbi refused. Dangles had been working at Hogwarts for the last 15 years, which meant if her mother was a witch, then Dangles would have known her.

"Ooh, what's that?" Dangles asked, pointing to Abbi's left hand, the hand that the ring was on.

"You recognise it?" Abbi inquired.

"Of course, Professor Thomas wears something a little like that, I think." She replied, sounding very happy, which all of the other house elves never seemed to be.

"What? I found it in a bathroom somewhere on a higher floor, I'm trying to find out who it belonged to." Abbi replied, this new information was vital, however how could she face him again? After all he had done to her, she had to go back. She was going to go back.

* * *

Neve approached Albus. She had followed him when he went for a walk, and found him crouched next to a tree.

"Albus?" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Neve..." he said, not looking at her. There was a strange tone in his voice that she'd never heard before.

"I-I'm sorry," she said meekly, withdrawing her hand. He turned around and took her hand gently.

"What for?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know... thinking I'm pregnant..." she said, looking down at her shoes.

"You don't have to apologise for that. I overreacted." Albus said.

"You didn't overreact! You thought you were told you might be a father at 17, that would shock anyone," Neve said understandingly.

Albus sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Al. I really don't."

"Well neither do I, now stop following me and leave me alone." Albus shouted at her, he picked himself up and marcheds was in the opposite direction. Neve wouldn't cry this time, she couldn't, she was stronger that this. She stood planted to the ground, her fists were balled up and her robes blew in the wind.

Albus was now a black figure in the distance, the night was growing and Neve didn't know where to turn to. Abbi had been distant lately, Kyra was probably with Lorna Drake, her new best friend, Albus was being, well, Albus. Friendless, alone and vulnerable, she set off into the sunset, shivering and dragging her feet across the mossy terrain. Where had he gone? What was she putting herself through? Why? Because she still loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 11

Kyra ran deep into the forest, clutching a knife in her pale, sweaty hands. She raced through the trees, feeling the light breeze of early July for the last time. Eventually, she found where her beloved Emma was. She looked Emma in the eye. Neither of them spoke a word. Her hand was shaking as she brought the knife up to her neck. The knife grazed her neck. The cold, metallic silver blade dug into her skin as she whispered, "Emma." The last words she'd ever speak. The only word that mattered.

She felt faint. Her vision blurred. She fell to the ground and writhed in agony. She was with Emma now.

The pain disappeared and Kyra opened her eyes. There was a faint blue glow to her skin, she didn't look real. Emma held out her hand, and Kyra took it. She felt so real.

"We're together now," Emma whispered, a happy tear falling from her ghostly eyes. They floated off together into the afterlife. They were together again.

* * *

Abbi returned to the bathroom where she had found the ring - maybe she'd find more information. Hopefully it would be different to the information she'd already been given.

She heaved open the large, heavy door and entered the dark and dirty bathroom. She heard a soft padding noise, and went over to inspect it. She reluctantly pushed open the door to one of the stalls, and found a young-looking, whiny ghost.

"What are you doing here?" The ghost spat.

"Who are you?" Abbi asked, startled.

"I'm Myrtle," she said sulkily.

"Oh! Are you Moaning Myrtle? I've heard about you!" Abbi said loudly. Myrtle then slammed the cubicle door in Abbi's face.

"Wait! Do you know anything about this ring? I found it in here earlier," Abbi inquired.

Myrtle opened the door inquisitively. She saw the ring that Abbi was holding out, and said, "Yes. It belonged to a young girl who was here about sixteen years ago."

"Did she have a baby by any chance? When she was around my age?" Abbi asked excitedly.

"Yes. The father was a professor," Myrtle said in her whiny voice.

"A professor? Here? At Hogwarts?" Myrtle nodded.

"Who?" Abbi asked impatiently.

"I don't know if he still works here. He was called David Thomas. A bit of an odd one, if you ask me," Myrtle answered.

Abbi's face fell, and she began to get dizzy. She ran out of the bathroom door like a shot. Could this mean... Professor Thomas was her father?

* * *

Neve Patterson kept a distance between her and Albus, where did he want to go alone? Without her?

He was definitely mad at her, however something else must have happened to shake his snake. She no longer recognised the black hooded figure in front of her. After half an hour, she was deep into the woods, and her feet ached, she didn't feel safe, not any more. Albus must have heard something, he had ran off and left no trail behind. Packs of centaurs rustled leaves and trotted the perimeter of the forest. Without any protection, she was impotent. On the outside she looked crazed, her eyes were large and her hair matted and messy, her cloak was undone and her shirt unbuttoned, the sharp trees and nettles had pulled against her when she had run away from the noises in the dense trees, or maybe it was just in her head.

Finally, she approached a clearing. However she hid behind a large bush as what she saw frightened her and made her bones quake. Albus Potter stood with a knife in his hand, blood dripped from it and formed a puddle on the ground, but it was nothing in contrast to the colossal puddle underneath Kyra Spence's lifeless, limp body.

Although Neve was a Ravenclaw, she acted brave and stepped out of the shadows.

"Albus? What the hell are you doing? You're a cold blooded murderer, I can't believe I ever trusted you!"

"Neve, wait! I can explain!"

"Save it. That's it, boy." Neve turned her back on him. That was Kyra. Kyra was dead.

Albus had killed Kyra.

* * *

Abbi's breaths were shaky and her palms were sweaty. She approached Professor Thomas' potions dungeon for what would hopefully be the last time. She was clutching her picture of her mother tightly, slightly creasing it. She tapped on the door three times. It swung open slowly to reveal the middle-aged professor, who showed an acid grin upon seeing her.

"Abbi. What a lovely surprise," he said slyly.

"Don't even start," Abbi said sharply. "I'm just here to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked, rubbing his stubble.

"Do you know who this is?" Abbi asked, holding up the ageing photograph. She tried to stay strong, although it was getting hard.

"Why do you have that?" He asked defensively.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes. That's Georgina Guest. She was a student here, years ago," he explained vaguely.

"Did you have a relationship with her?" Abbi asked, taking a deep breath, and noticing the ring on his finger, which matched the one she had found, and the one in the photo.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" He asked, raising his gruff, deep voice.

"I just need to know, okay?" Abbi said, close to tears.

He sighed. "Yes, I did."

"Did you get her pregnant?"

"Abbi-"

"Answer me!" Abbi shouted. Professor Thomas was taken aback.

"Yes," he said, rubbing his forehead. "But nobody found out I was the father."

"Until now," Abbi finished the sentence for him.

"If you tell anyone, girl, you won't live to see another day!" He stood up from his wooden chair.

"She was my mother," Abbi said, closing her eyes.

"What?" He asked, outraged.

"Georgina Guest was my mother, and that makes you my father," Abbi said, feeling like she was going to throw up.

"What... no, no, I can't be! Why are you lying, you stupid girl?" He almost screamed. He turned around, and she could see him shaking.

"Why would I lie about this? I'm even more disgusted than you are! I... I..." Abbi turned and ran.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her.

She ran as fast as she possibly could. After running for what seemed like hours on end, she eventually reached the Gryffindor common room, climbing up the steep stairs to her dormitory and collapsing on her bed. What had her life become in just a matter of weeks?


	12. Chapter 12

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 12

Neve rushed forward and grabbed the body, sticky blood covered her hands. Why should she care? Kyra was a real bitch, at times. The body was stone cold and her fragile frame was now gone. Kyra's spirit had flown away with Emma, hand in hand. The floppy body had been cut at the neck, the wound was fresh and a river of red oozed out of the large slice.

Turning around in horror, Neve saw that Albus was nowhere to be seen, she hadn't heard him leave over the sound of the wind whistling and werewolves howling in the night. In his place, stood Lorna Drake, her red hair whipped around her white face, and it looked damp with sweat, tears, and the light drizzle.

Lorna catapulted towards Kyra, screaming in terror.

"What have you done?!" She screeched, unfastening the buttons to her blouse and ripping it off, she balled up the fabric and pressed it against the bloody laceration.

She had to save her. Kyra was not dead, she couldn't be. Only a day ago had they been laughing and joking about nothing and everything, to the way Dominique Weasley ate so sloppily, to the huge excrement someone had left behind in a toilet on the second floor.

"It wasn't me, it was Albus Potter, I arrived here and she was already gone, I'm so sorry, there was nothing I could do." Realising how much Lorna adored Kyra, Neve started bawling, she stood up and left her to be alone with the corpse.

"Wait, I loved her, I really did. After two weeks, I loved everything about her, the way she smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, I got so jealous when she talked about you. You were her best friend, and before she.. left... she hated me." Pointing to the red hand mark on her face, Lorna rambled on and on with admiration and sorrow for the silver-eyed, black-haired, pale-faced, girl that she cherished, and welcomed into her heart.

"I'm sorry," Was all Neve could manage to say between small whimpers.

She turned and ran, not looking back at the dead girl and her friend. Through the trees, she ran and ran, rustles came from the bushes and howls erupted from nearby rocks and ponds, however on she ran. Bristly branches lashed her face and legs, pain only encouraged her to run faster. As she neared the entrance to the forest, her black cloak got stuck on a silver cage, the one Hagrid kept small critters. She didn't feel it being removed, her body was numb now.

Neve ran to the castle and through the large entry doors. She raced up many flights of stairs until she got the the Gryffindor common room on the seventh floor. She pushed past a young boy trying to enter, and sprinted up to the girls' dormitories.

"Abbi!" Neve wailed. Abbi looked up and Neve saw that her face was stained with tears, too.

"Kyra... she's dead!" Neve snivelled.

"What?" Abbi exclaimed, looking aghast.

"It was Albus! He- he killed her!" Neve grabbed her, and Abbi led her out of the common room. Together, they dashed off to a secluded area where nobody would find them, not even Darius, the school caretaker.

Abbi pulled out a half full bottle of whisky from inside her robes. She consumed some before handing it to Neve, who gulped down the rest gratefully.

"Professor Thomas... he's my father! My birth father!" Abbi wept. They embraced each other, and informed each other about the past few days' happenings.

"Abbi... we have to tell Headmaster Richards! He raped you, we can't just keep quiet about this - it's a big deal!" Neve proclaimed drunkenly.

"But - But what will he do to me when he finds out I've told somebody?" Abbi cried.

"It's okay, we won't let him get to you," Neve reassured her. They stood up quietly and made their way to the headmaster's office. Neve tapped on the door, still crying and holding a shuddering Abbi in her arms. Soon the door was opened and the handsome Headmaster, Russell Richards, welcomed them inside, not caring about the late hour.

The girls blabbed on to him about the recent situation, and he listened intently, taking notes as they spoke, taking their time to remember each and every detail.

Early into the morning, Neve and Abbi were both admitted into the hospital wing. They slept late into the afternoon of the next day, and when they awoke, Headmaster Richards was there to update them. Kyra's body had been received from the forest, and Professor Thomas was long gone, on his way to Azkaban.

* * *

After Headmaster Richards had left, Neve and Abbi found the results to the pregnancy test they had each taken previously that morning. The tests were much more advanced than in the muggle world, they could tell you the information that was both enlightening and far too real. Sneaking off to the bathroom, the two girls hid the tests in the inside pocket of Abbi's cloak, Neve was oblivious to the whereabouts of hers was.

In the same tatty cubicle, they locked the door and took it in turns to test their urine. Together, they turned to each other and nodded, solemnly.

"What have we done, Neve?" Abbi looked away, she was ashamed and disgusted that was pregnant at 17, she was not going to be like her mother and give away her child, not a chance, even if the father was her own, revolting, dad. He would never know that the baby was his, the rest of his life will be spent locked away in Azkaban.

"I don't know, what should we do?" Neve replied, reminiscing about the day she and Albus had spent together, the day that the sperm and egg collided. How could she have ever loved him?

"The father of mine is a rapist and the father of yours is a killer, pretty messed up, huh?" Abbi joked, however this was not a laughing matter.

They would be feeding bottles of milk and changing nappies in no more than nine months. Where would they go? Would Hogwarts allow this? And where did Georgina Guest go?


	13. Chapter 13

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 13

All students and staff at Hogwarts gathered on the sunny morning of Kyra Spence's funeral. Her beautiful, pearly white coffin glimmered in the sunlight, with Kyra laid delicately inside. Her family sat at the front, along with Abbi, Neve, and Lorna, all shedding tears for the loss of a wonderful girl.

Neve and Abbi approached the coffin together, hand-in-hand, to say their final goodbyes. The wound on Kyra's throat had been fixed, and she looked as stunning as ever, although deceased and no longer breathing. It was hard to take in that they would never again hear Kyra's bitchy remarks and ridiculous humour.

Despite missing her, Neve and Abbi could come to terms with the death, on the contrary, Lorna could not. She had shared her darkest secrets with Kyra, and now they were being buried into the ground. Nothing she could do would bring her friend back, it was all her fault, she thought.

If she hadn't have told Kyra that she was in love with her, she would never have stormed off, and never have been attacked. She couldn't explain what she would do to Albus when she next saw him, she could not believe the evidence that had been found. Why would Kyra kill herself? She would not.

Standing up to see the other students, scanning the seats, there he sat, his black hair bobbing up and down as he wrote in his pathetic diary. Probably about how he bribed the weak, young girl to make it look like she killed herself, how he stood there with a grimace on his face and clean hands. Albus looked up from writing, and caught her green eyes, she glared, making him uncomfortable, until he finally left. Then she could rest again.

As they were returning to their seats, Neve caught Albus' eye and shared a short, but awkward, glance. Although Neve now knew that Albus was not the one to murder Kyra, they had still decided to go their own ways, after a lengthy argument. Albus, immature as he is, refused to stay with Neve, and couldn't commit to being a father - the brainless jerk. Abbi and Neve would both be single mothers, however, they would have each other and that would be enough.

* * *

David Thomas entered the Wizengamot court and sat down on the hard, wooden seat. He took in the appalled looks from all around him, and stared down at his hands.

"Mr. David Thomas. You are charged with raping a minor, and using extreme threatening behaviour. Do you understand?" The Chief Warlock boomed.

"Yes, Sir." He replied, nauseated at the thought of his retribution.

"Do you accept these charges?" He roared.

"Yes, Sir." He repeated.

"If the majority of the Wizengamot vote against you, you will be sentenced to life in Azkaban. If not, you will walk free." David swallowed the rising bile in his throat.

"If you believe Mr. David Thomas should be sentenced to life in Azkaban, please raise your hand now."

David gulped as he saw that over three quarters of the jury had raised their hands. What had he done? One mistake and his life would be spent in a grubby cell.

"Guards, take him away," bellowed the Chief Warlock. He was overwhelmed as handcuffs were slammed around his wrists and he was led out of the court. Bitter resent filled his heart at the thought of the stupid, whiny child that was apparently his daughter. He would do anything to get his hands on her.

* * *

Lorna Drake had deserted her dream to be a great witch, the train to take her back home was due to arrive in ten minutes. She sat on a sturdy bench, staring at kids who dreamed and read stories of witches and wizards, the kids that were oblivious to the real things in this world. Her family would not understand, nobody ever did, nobody except Kyra, and as soon as they became close, death snatched her away. Sipping her last ever taste of butterbeer, a large scarlet train pulled beside her, clouds of black smoke shot up from the pipe. She stood up, smoothed down her clothes, the creases disappeared.

The rusty, heavy-looking door slid open and a small crowd of people flooded out. When the magnificent steam train had stopped dispensing witches and wizards, Lorna pulled her black cloak tightly around her and gently stepped onto the quiet, desolate train, abandoning both her previous life and every last morsel of heartbreaking distress over Kyra.

As Lorna found a seat on the almost-empty carriage, her mind wavered over the events of the past few days, after Kyra's funeral. She had pleaded with the headmaster to let her leave Hogwarts, and not complete her seventh year of education. Considering the anguishing distress she'd suffered in such a short period of time, she had been granted permission to leave.

Just when she thought every tear had vacated her body, another salty droplet slid quietly down her pale cheek. Her life was ruined: she would need her NEWTs to get the position at the ministry she had wanted for so many years. What did it matter anyways? She didn't ever think she would get over Kyra; definitely not in the near future, at least.

The train chugged along, and Lorna laid her head on the steamed up window, letting her tears flow freely.

* * *

Neve and Abbi were with Headmaster Richards, waiting for each of their parents to arrive at Hogsmeade station, who had been notified of the situation, and were coming to collect them. They would leave Hogwarts, and return home without completing seventh year. Neve being muggle-born, and Abbi being raised by muggles, they had both attended a muggle primary school together. Their houses were on the same street (along with Kyra's) and they had been just as close now as they were as children.

They stood together, shaking, awaiting their parents' arrival. In the distance, they saw the large, glowing, maroon steam engine approaching. Neve reached out for Abbi's hand, who clutched it tightly. In no time, the train was mere metres away, and then it was here, the train doors opening slowly.

Abbi's hand slipped from Neve's as her adoptive mother squeezed her firmly. For once, Abbi hugged back. Abbi had always resented her parents. She had spent the first seven years of her life in a care home, where the other children were her family. Sarah and Austin Clove tore her away from that. How could she not despise them? Now, however, she needed them more than ever.

Neve opened her eyes painfully as her mother and older sister, Olivia, walked towards her. Where was her father? Olivia was a muggle, as were her parents. She hugged Neve tighter than she ever had before. Neve had been dreading this day. What would her parents think?

"Where's Dad?" Neve asked quietly. He had been terminally ill for as long as Neve could remember - it was lung cancer.

Mrs. Patterson looked down silently. "He had a very peaceful death. He went in his sleep, last night."

Neve made a whimpering sound - why were there so many distressing things happening to her in such a short time? Kyra, Albus, the baby, and now her Dad too. If there is a God, Neve thought, why does he hate me so much?

Neve, her mother, and Olivia enveloped each other in a group hug. "What are we going to do?" Neve snivelled when they pulled away.

"We'll figure it out. Together." Olivia said.

"We'll help you with the baby, Neve. You aren't alone," Joy Patterson, Neve's mother, said, dabbing at her eyes.

With their families, the two girls stepped onto the next train that had arrived, and set off for their home in Cumbria.


	14. Chapter 14

Girls, Corrupted - Chapter 14

"What do you want?" Neve asked Abbi. It was the end of July, and the hottest day of the year so far. They sat outside, lounging in the sun.

"Hm?" Abbi inquired, awakening from her daydream.

"A boy or a girl? Which would you prefer?" Neve expanded, looking down at her stomach. The baby was not due for another 8 months.

"It's not like we can choose," Abbi said after a moment.

"Yeah, but if you could choose," Neve asked

"I don't know... I don't mind, to be honest, I'll love it whatever it's gender is. Even if it's father is a disgusting scumbag." Abbi said, sickened by memories of the repulsive David Thomas, whom she often saw in her nightmares.

"I'd like a boy. But then again, I'd like a girl too." Neve said, deep in thought of what her unborn baby would grow to be. Would it look like its father? Or more like her?

"What are we going to call them? I haven't even began to think of names yet." Abbi replied, pondering over names in her head.

"I don't know. It's strange to think of names, isn't it?" Neve said.

"I know what you mean. It doesn't feel as if there's a child inside me."

"It's not really a child. More of an unborn-alien-foetus-thing." Neve joked, as a pathetic attempt at humour. Abbi laughed quietly.

"I'm pregnant. It feels so strange to say that. Pregnant." Abbi repeated, dazed at the idea. She placed her small hands lightly on her stomach, where there would soon be a large bump.

"I'm going to be a terrible mother," Neve sighed.

"What? No you aren't! Why would you say that?" Abbi said, surpirsed.

"I don't know. I just... I can't imagine myself as a mother. I'm not good with babies." Neve explained.

"You're great with kids!" Abbi exclaimed.

"Yeah - kids and toddlers. But not babies - I can't breastfeed or-"

"You'll do fine. You'll just know how to do those things. You know, motherly instinct." Abbi reassured her, but was still worried about those things herself.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Said Neve, not entirely convinced.

"We can do this together." Abbi said, closing her eyes and laying back. Neve nodded. She knew she couldn't do all of those things - but she had to keep the baby. How could she just kill an innocent life form? She knew she would be too upset if she gave the baby up for adoption. There were no other options. But she just knew she would be an awful mother. A mother at 17 - what would her father think if he was here? She couldn't bear to think. She lay back her head, dozing off to thoughts of a disappointed father and a deprived baby.

* * *

Neve sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Abbi to leave the nurse's office. She was being given the results to her baby scan - a scan to determine the sex of the baby. Neve's scan had been the previous day, however they had decided to reveal the results to each other at the same time. This had been incredibly hard for Neve. All night she had wanted to run across the street in the dark to scream the baby's sex at her.

Neve was 20 weeks pregnant, and Abbi was 18. They had both began to show, with just small bumps forming on their abdomens.

Just then, the door opened slowly. Abbi stepped out, a grin plastered on her face. Neve had one to match. She stood up, and Abbi walked towards her.

"So... what is it?" Neve asked eagerly.

"You go first." Abbi said impatiently.

"How about we say it at the same time?" Neve suggested.

"Okay..." Abbi said.

There was a short pause.

"Boy!" Neve.

"Girl!" Abbi.

The girls squealed excitedly.

"Maybe they can be more than friends and get married and then we'll be related." Neve laughed, and Abbi joined in.

The two girls were both tired and stressed - they were 17, for goodness' sake. They should be going to parties and studying for exams, when instead they're having baby scans and reading baby name books. Despite this, they giggled, and squealed, and had fun, like any young girl should. This was hard for the both of them, but not as hard as it would be if they were alone. They had each other, and they both had supportive families - that was the most you could wish for in a situation like this.

* * *

Abbi and Neve stepped into Diagon Alley. Their mothers had both wanted to come along, but they insisted they wanted to go together. They scoped the bustling street until they found it - the small, quaint shop that sold baby clothes, suiting all babies from newborns to toddlers. Abbi found it hard to believe that in two short months there would be a baby in her arms, clothed in these delicate, tiny robes and baby-grows.

There was a delicate tinkling sound as they pushed open the door and stepped inside. The two girls scoped the shop, neither of them having the faintest idea of where to look first. Abbi couldn't get her head around the fact that in two short months there would be a baby in her arms, clothed in these delicate, tiny robes and baby-grows. Fortunately, a short, plump, old woman came scuttling towards them. "How can I help you, ladies?"

"We're looking for baby clothes," Neve said excitedly, indicating to the large bump forming under her maternity dress. Abbi had a large swelling to match.

"Ooh, lovely! Do you know the genders?" The delightful lady asked, her voice high-pitched and squeaky.

"I'm having a girl, she's having a boy," Abbi informed her.

"Brilliant!" She said excitedly. She hastened over to a rack full of tiny clothes and turned it with a flick of her wand, to reveal yet another rack of clothes. They were so small, it was hard to believe anybody, even a newborn baby, could fit inside them.

"Now, I would recommend buying at least one of these," the shop assistant said. "They grow to fit your baby when he or she grows. Very handy, and it saves money too. Of course, you'll want to buy ordinary clothes too."

Abbi examined a tiny pink dress, with tiny white ducks waddling around the hem. She smiled, imagining her own beautiful little girl wearing it. She couldn't wait, in all honesty. It was going to be torture, giving birth to her, and she was certain she'd be exhausted for days, yet she was overjoyed and could not wait for her baby to enter this world.

Neve, on the other hand, was terrified. She knew her baby boy would be amazing, and she knew she would love him no matter what - but what if something went wrong? What if the baby was born premature? It was entirely possible - he could be born any second. Or what if Neve didn't make it through the birth? And the pain, she was dreading the pain most of all. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like. These thoughts tortured her mind almost constantly, and they only grew darker and more unbearable by the second.

What would become of them? When their children started school, what would the other parents think? They would be experienced, and years older than Abbi and Neve.

However, buying this miniature, beautiful clothing distracted them both from the sinister thoughts, and focused them on the good times they would have with their wonderful children. For this, they were both extremely grateful.


End file.
